The present invention relates to a piezoelectric oscillator having a piezoelectric vibrator and an oscillation circuit which are packed in one package and relates to an electronic appliance having such a piezoelectric oscillator incorporated therein. The present invention particularly relates to a manner how to reduce higher harmonic components.
Heretofore, in such a piezoelectric oscillator, an output from the oscillation circuit is led to the outside of the package through a bonding wire and a lead frame. However, the output contains a lot of higher harmonic components because the output has a rectangular waveform. Accordingly, radiation of the higher harmonic components increases so that it may have an influence on peripheral equipments. Reduction of radiation of such higher harmonic components has been therefore required.